The story of Adrien/Cat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug
Marinette saw the new person and she wonders who is he, but she doesn't want to tell this new kid that she's a heroine and she doesn't have a partner just yet, but she will. "Alya?" asked Mari. "What is it, girl?" said Alya. "I wonder, if we are getting a new student in this class." said Marinette. "We are and i think his name is-" Alya got interrupted by Chloe. "His name is Adrien." said Chloe as she's trying to bragg to Alya and Marinette. "um...... i don't think that's his name." said Marinette. "You don't think that's his name?" Chloe said as she's surprise. "Yeah." said Marinette. "Come on, Marinette, let's go back to the classroom before the teacher gets mad at us." said Alya. "Oh yeah, let's go." said Marinette as she looked back at Chloe. "Marinette? Are you ok?" asked Alya. "Yeah, i'm fine." said Marinette. "Ok and come on, girl, let's go." said Alya. "Ok coming." said Marinette. "Ok class, we have a new student and his name is Adrien." said Miss, "Adrien, why don't you sit next to Marinette? Alya, please sit next to Nino." said Miss. "Ok." said Alya. Marinette's thoughts: ''I want Alya back and i don't want her to sit next to Nino and i want her to sit next to me, oh well, nothing i can do about it. ''"Hey I'm Adrien." said Adrien as he's introducing himself to Marinette. "H-Hey I-I'm Marinette." said Marinette as she's introducing/stuttering herself to Adrien. "Now, let's begin class." said Miss Bustier. Marinette heard something and she waited until her teacher was done talking. "Teacher, i need to go to the bathroom." said Marinette. "go ahead, Marinette, but come straight back." said Miss. "I will." said Marinette. Adrien left first and he transform after he left. "Tikki, spot on!" said Marinette as she's transforming and leaving after. "Now what?" said LB. "I can't say hi to him without stuttering, or say anything wrong, can i?" said LB. "I don't know what to do, when i say something awesome, like when he's inviting me to the zoo, i say something else that doesn't help." said LB (again). Chat came up and LB didn't notice at all. "You know what, i need to keep trying and i will not try to stutter around him at....." LB got interrupted by Chat. "Hey M'Lady. Anything wrong?" asked Chat. "No, I try to encourage Marinette." said LB> "You were what?" asked Chat. "I said I'm trying to encourage Marinette." said LB. "Oh, her, what were you saying earlier, bugaboo?" said Chat. "You don't want to know what i said." said LB. "Why not?" said Chat. "the thing that i said, it's something that you really don't want to know, like it's for my civilian form." said LB. "OH." said Chat as he's confused. "Sorry, Chat, you don't want to know anymore." said LB. "Where are you going?" asked Chat. "I need to go, i have something else to do." said LB as she's leaving. " Oh ok......." said Chat. "Sorry Kitty, i need to go and check on someone, yeah, check on someone." said Ladybug as she made a excuse. In her room..... " Tikki, spots off!" said Marinette. "what is it, Marinette?" asked Tikki. "Nothing really, i don't want to de-transform in front of Chat, he won't talk to me, if i de-transform in front of him." said Marinette. "I don't think that won't happened." said Tikki. "Really?" asked Marinette. "Yeah." said Tikki. "Thanks, Tikki." said Marinette. "I'm glad that i can help." said Tikki as she's staring at the window. "What is it, Tikki?" asked Mari. "I wonder, if something is going on." said Tikki. "I guess nothing because i should've saw Chat by now." said Mari. "That is true, do you want to patrol?" asked Tikki. "Sure, why not?" said Mari. "Tikki, spots on!" said Mari as she's transforming. "Now to patrol." said LB. "Let's go!" said Ladybug.